


Petite Marie, je parle de toi

by PF505



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PF505/pseuds/PF505
Summary: 配对：Thorgan Hazard/Eden Hazard提醒：一辆无脑ABO车，无逻辑无考究





	Petite Marie, je parle de toi

1.

“艾登，为什么你闻起来的味道和索尔根几乎一样啊？”自那以后偶尔有队友会问。

“嗯？因为是亲兄弟啊，所以信息素差不多也没什么奇怪的吧。”也总是阿扎尔这么回答。

2.

是敲门声。

此时传来一阵敲门声让准备睡觉的索尔根略显意外，毕竟已经算得上是深夜的时间，他揉揉眼睛拖着拖鞋走到门前，握上门把手，也许是不知去向的队友米拉拉斯——今天的训练结束后米拉拉斯找到他，笑得一脸神秘莫测。

“索尔根，我今晚可能不回酒店，所以你今晚一个人一间房哦，记得不要太早睡，有惊喜。”

当他打开门时，看到的却是怎么都不曾想到的人——阿扎尔，他的哥哥，因为腿筋受伤没有进入这次比利时对阵美国的友谊赛的大名单，现在却出现在自己面前。

“我来看你后天的首秀啦，索尔根！”

阿扎尔上前热烈拥抱了一下他，一边说，一边把背着的包扔到就近的沙发上，顺势倒了上去，刚下飞机的疲惫让他整个人迷迷糊糊的，团在沙发上伸了个拦腰就要睡过去。

索尔根呆呆地关了门，脑海中并没有立刻充斥起哥哥特地来看自己的雀跃，上一幕的拥抱中若有若无的来自于对方颈后的味道霸道地盘踞在他所有的神经中。

3.

第二天的训练阿扎尔并没有出现在训练场边上，索尔根想，也许是那时候自己的表情愚蠢地暴露出了他的失望，哥哥又特地对他说：“我不想被拍到，这样我得解释‘为什么一个应该在家里好好休息的伤员会突然出现在千里之外的地方’”说这话时，阿扎尔一直盯着索尔根，但四目相对只有短暂的片刻，在某个瞬间，索尔根突然怯懦似地移开了眼睛，对方一笑。

当他回到酒店时，阿扎尔不在他的房间里，也不知道去哪里了，包还在让他猛然悬着的心又蓦地落下——至少哥哥没有离开，他还是会看自己的首秀的。不过阿扎尔像个幽灵，索尔根甚至怀疑比利时队里没有一个人知道他的哥哥偷偷来看他了——也许米拉拉斯知道，毕竟他是让出房间的人，他和哥哥说不定一同计划了这次对他的惊喜。

阿扎尔的包现在就放在昨天同样的位置上，普普通通的灰色双肩运动包，他不止一次觉得哥哥背起来它会让两人的年龄颠倒，自己神不知鬼不觉地就成了更成熟的那一个。

索尔根走上前，他并不是故意要去翻他哥哥的包的，真的，只是兄弟让这些隐私的界限模糊。会有什么呢，他是这么想的，也许有祝贺自己国家队首秀的礼物，他可不希望是一条领带。拉链被悄悄地拉开，那双骨节分明的手随后探进去，触到冰凉的瓶身，一滞，然后狠狠攥紧。

4.

索尔根睡得不好，或者说，他根本没有分毫的睡意，在和哥哥阿扎尔像小时候那样道过晚安后，他并没有像小时候那样迅速地沉沉入睡，相反，心脏由于不久前做下的恶劣行径而咚咚咚地跳动，收缩迸发的血液带着强烈的罪恶感席卷他的四肢百骸，又隐秘地撩拨羞于启齿的雀跃，他无意识地攥紧手边的床单，然后在黑夜里猛然张开眼睛——他听到了，隔着一两米的距离，两张单人床，背对背，空气都仿佛凝滞的夜晚，被唇舌压抑的细微呻吟正从他的哥哥的床上遥远沉闷地传来，丝丝缕缕都是滚烫的，钻进他耳朵里搅弄要将他整个人燃烧起来。

在这样恐怖的寂静里，索尔根绝望地发现他的下身几乎立刻就有了反应，躁动而热烈，他把这个归咎于Aplah的本能，而绝不去想，这一切会不会只是因为是这个人，是因为他的哥哥艾登·阿扎尔在呻吟，他才会如此迅速地陷落于年轻的情欲之中。

他怎么敢去想。

那些来自于对方喉间深深浅浅的细碎呻吟让索尔根青涩地浑身发颤，他咬紧牙关，忽然想要知道阿扎尔陷入热潮后的模样，对方会怎样面对双腿间本能的潮湿黏腻，会怎样抚慰自己。

索尔根曾被阿扎尔撞破过抚慰自己的尴尬场景，虽然只有那一次，但太过尴尬，以至于他到现在想起来还不受控制地面红心跳，属于自己的细节历历在目——乱糟糟的发，发红的脸颊，紧闭的眼睛，偶尔溢出的低喘，探向下身的手，在床单下紧绷的双腿，蜷缩起的脚趾。

当欲望即将攀至巅峰时，索尔根下意识地睁开眼，却逆着光看到了他那站在门口的哥哥阿扎尔，噔的一声，有什么东西敲在脑袋上，他眼前发黑，感到一阵晕眩，又像被人从头到尾浇了盆冷水，燥热的情欲立时如落潮一般褪去。

索尔根从裤子里抽出手来，被液体浸湿的指尖闪着光显眼地无处安放，他的脸又红了几分，匆忙背过手低下头仿佛做错了事的孩子。他不知道阿扎尔在门口站了多久，也不知道对方是否看到那件被遗落在自己床上皱巴巴的衣物。通常来说，这应该并不需要特别被提起，毕竟兄弟间常常互相借衣服穿，偶尔忘了拿回去也很正常。但索尔根心里明白，那件衣物在刚刚的热潮中是怎样可耻下流地承载了他的所有幻想，又怎样在散发着Omega的味道安抚自己。

“索尔根，下次做这种事时要记得锁门哦，你该庆幸这次是我不是父亲。”

他一直记着那个时候看得不甚分明的阿扎尔的脸和来自对方的那一声轻笑。自此以后，索尔根总是在想如果那个时候房间内的光再亮些就好了，这样他就能看清哥哥到底在笑什么。

5.

那个时候其实也不需要多亮，像现在的光也足够——这间酒店房间内落进的微弱月光尽数倾洒在靠窗的阿扎尔床上，让索尔根能从被子轮廓的细微变化中猜测对方在做些什么。

索尔根在刚才就小心翼翼地转过身去了，他耐心谨慎地维持着呼吸的平稳，不至于让它被愈发鼓动的欲望扰乱。他不敢在背德的窥视中因为呼吸而惊动发情中的Omega——他的哥哥。

借着窗帘缝隙中的月光，索尔根出神地盯向面前隆起的轮廓，他能看清阿扎尔露在被子外的脑袋，圆圆的，需要修理的微卷长度，后颈再下就是性腺藏起的部位，只要咬下去，他痴痴地想，只要咬下去，就能完成一个标记——临时的，也许他可以用这个方法帮助他的哥哥渡过这次“人为”的发情期，如果他的哥哥允许。

然后索尔根的目光中就都是阿扎尔微微起伏的肩膀，上下的幅度很小，他熟悉这个动作，在此时的情况下，只能代表一种行为。在意识到这一点后，几乎是下意识的反应，索尔根舔了舔干涩的下唇，身体不自觉地朝前方挪动半寸，尽可能多的想要靠近那副正如融化的糖果一样甜蜜的身躯。

索尔根已经能明显闻到空气中属于Omega的淡淡甜味，而阿扎尔的呻吟声也显得越发急促和颤抖，他听出了哥哥正依靠仅剩的自制力勉强控制着尾音不过分上扬以免吵醒自己，但动作不由自主地加快时还是有几次露出了蜜糖似的鼻音，而后Omega便全身一僵，把一切都静止下来，缩着脖子似乎是在观察周围的所有声响，而这时索尔根便配合地动动腿让被单摩擦发出些悉索的声音——被吵到了但不至于醒来的程度，好让他的哥哥安心，然后继续。

阿扎尔肩膀处挂着的被子已经由于他手部本能为追求快感而愈发加快的动作被牵连着滑下挂在臂弯处，短促而迷乱的几次甜腻哼声后，索尔根视线里的阿扎尔显眼地一颤，微微弯起双腿，发出难以抑制的剧烈喘息。这已经能吵醒另一张床上的自己了，但高潮过后的阿扎尔显然没有意识到这一点，他在余韵中混乱不堪，渴求呼吸，呢喃一样发出朦胧的沙哑音节。

“嗯...不...不行，”索尔根听到阿扎尔毫无防备令人心痒的慵懒声音，“索尔根...”他呼吸一滞，哥哥叫了他的名字，“索尔根...你醒了么？”哥哥问他，语气里有些着急和催促。

索尔根不知道怎么回答，他的手在被子下握紧，抑制不住地颤抖，脉搏里窜进一股可怕的冲动，当他用尽一切压制住自己不要被Alpha的本能控制而扑向那个叫着他名字的Omega时，那个Omega却浑然不知地翻过身盯着他看，湿润的额头，湿润的绿色眼睛，湿润的唇。

“索尔根，”阿扎尔用高潮过后仍然带有情欲的嗓音暧昧不已地叫自己的弟弟，他此时显得很平静，似乎并不意外对面床上的索尔根为什么睁着眼睛并且正好朝向他，他只是缩在被子里，露出一个头，小声地请求，“索尔根，我的抑制剂不见了，去叫克里斯过来，好么？”

克里斯蒂安·本特克，哥哥在国家队的好友，他们曾一起踢过比利时U19，但那些过去在现在都无关紧要，此刻从阿扎尔嘴里冒出这个人的名字最重要的原因是他是个Alpha。

这意味着他的哥哥准备让本特克来临时标记自己，索尔根好似被惹恼，他皱起眉，稚嫩未脱的脸上恍然有了令人叹息的成长，因为对方提出了一个在球队中再寻常不过的请求，又或者是更深层次的说不清道不明的原因，他忽然开口，提醒对方：“哥哥，我也是Alpha。”

阿扎尔的眼睛有一瞬间因为惊讶而睁大，他看着索尔根的目光里似乎有些疑惑，长久的停留里好似在确认索尔根话语里某些事物是否存在，最后，年长的比利时人勾起嘴角，沉默地伸手，指尖撩拨起一段月光从对面探过来，隔着两张单人床的距离拉扯了一下索尔根身上的被单一角，他此时只是一个陷入发情期不得解脱的Oemga，他说：“那你帮我吧，索尔根。”

5.

纵使那句话说得如何反常的强硬，索尔根还是鼓足了一定的勇气才能使得自己从床上坐到了阿扎尔的床边，他克制又试探地问缩在被子里的阿扎尔，借着月光能看清他脸上红潮一片。

“哥，你...别缩着脖子了，这样我不好帮你。”

“好吧。”

阿扎尔闻言听话地从被子里像颗蘑菇一样探出来，索尔根Alpha的味道似乎真的对他起了一定的安慰效果，年长的比利时人并没有一开始喘息得那么厉害了。他侧过身背对向索尔根，头仍然低垂，阴影遮住了他脸上的表情。有那么一刹那，索尔根以为他的哥哥不想看到自己，但考虑到这个姿势才能让他临时标记对方，他又在下一秒勾起嘴角用以笑话起自己的多虑和敏感，在害怕什么呢，他利落地掀起床单的一角，窜进去，将自己硬塞进了这张单人床里。

“索尔根...！”

索尔根看着哥哥被自己的动作吓到几乎颤抖地叫了一声他的名字，属于自己身上与对方相差无几却极富侵略的清甜味道萦绕过去，本能逼迫对方在床单下惴惴地扭动着。索尔根感觉到阿扎尔慌忙想要从另一侧逃脱，看起来就算是滚下床也没关系，所以他从背后紧紧抱住了哥哥，像小时候怕黑一样死皮赖脸铺天盖地地缠住他滚烫的身躯。

几乎是在布料接触的同时，索尔根便感觉到自己硬了，他忽然开始不好意思，“抱歉...哥哥，我，我不是故意的。”仿佛是当年那个犯错的孩子，踢球打破玻璃窗的少年，蓬勃起来的欲望赤裸裸地顶着怀里人圆润挺翘的臀部，他稍微让自己的下半身远离一切罪恶的根源。

“没事没事，但你快点...”索尔根听到阿扎尔着急地小声请求，重复的法语短音节甚至显得有点可爱，后面半句话被咬着舌头闷闷地吞掉，但他知道哥哥在催促什么。就像是突然的逆反心理作祟，不紧不慢，索尔根用一种折磨人的速度将手覆上阿扎尔的后颈，指腹拨开对方湿漉的发，轻擦过暴露而出的性腺，来来回回，刻意地久留，“哥哥，你让我快点干什么？”

粗糙的指纹引起阵阵颤栗，从阿扎尔后颈火花般跳跃着向他的全身燃烧过去，他轻轻地再次呻吟起来，然后住口。索尔根手上力道骤然一重，这时才恍然意识到刚刚那句话近乎是调情了，也不知道自己是哪里学来的——也许是那些年少时关在屋内的一人时光教会他的吧。

“后面，索尔根，你他妈咬一下就好啦！”阿扎尔听起来气急败坏，语气带上年长者的命令口吻，哦，还有粗话，总是要用这个加强气势，但漏出的几声轻喘却让这句话格外暧昧起来。

索尔根却不想这么快结束，咬一下就好，他想，听起来自己像个工具一样。他想要更多的温存，或者，更进一步，不过他仍然顺从地凑近一点，鼻尖已经能顶到阿扎尔后颈的发尾，馥郁的味道让他想起比利时融化的巧克力，浇在焦糖华夫饼上，总之太甜了，但他并不讨厌，相反，下意识地深深吸了一口气，吸气声传到他哥哥耳朵里，阿扎尔又开始骂骂咧咧了。

于是索尔根笑着，稍稍抬起下巴，侧过头将唇轻柔地贴在他哥哥热气腾腾的肌肤上，迟疑着，伸出舌尖舔了一下那个部位，单纯的好奇，几乎是一瞬间，怀里的人就僵硬起来。

“等...等等，索尔根，没让你——”

阿扎尔的话被另一轮更缠绵的舔舐打断，索尔根的吻像索命一样地落下，在Omega最为敏感的部位之一肆意蹂躏，他的吻不是一个弟弟给予哥哥的吻，也绝非是情人间的亲昵，而是拧着一股狠厉的顽劣心理，每一次都是在逼迫平日那个总是优秀得过头的哥哥快点丢盔卸甲。当索尔根自然而然地把手从阿扎尔单薄的衣物里伸进去时，他清楚地知道自己做的过头了，但他不会因此被责罚的，哥哥总是宠他，年长的比利时人脾气太好了。

索尔根的手目的明确，向前一路探索，在小腹揉了一把，最后伸到对方的胸前，意识到哥哥果然没有什么胸肌，或许Omega有一天会有的......如果，他有了孩子。孩子，天哪，孩子，索尔根感到恐惧和兴奋同时摄住他的灵魂，不该这样，停下来，他告诉自己，觉得由此再想下去，脑海中的念头会把自己逼疯，但他已经接近疯狂了，不是么？

手中没有留情的力道也许会在阿扎尔胸前留下一些令人遐想万分的痕迹，那么如果他的首秀进球了，希望哥哥不要脱下衣服庆祝，有些狂放的球迷总是用赤裸上身来显示对足球的热爱，但他哥哥可不行，至少这一次不行。

“哥，你还好么？”

索尔根气息不稳地问，他小心翼翼，心里揣着一股没由来的害怕，心猿意马地感受着哥哥的在他的逗弄下渐渐柔软起来，当然某些部位正渐渐发硬，两个人都是。

没有回答。

年长的比利时人显然无法承受这些过分的刺激，他颤抖地抓着身前的被子，感觉到有什么东西正从双腿间流下来，该死，只是这些安慰还不够，那些刺激反而把他朝绝路上逼，这哪里是在帮他。阿扎尔刚刚已经释放过一次了，可很快又硬了起来，发蒙的脑袋晕晕乎乎，“索尔根...”他猫儿似地叫着他的弟弟，身体向后蹭过去扭动着，臀部接触到一片火热，两个人都呼吸加重，然后是阿扎尔率先开了口，“索尔根...别再乱摸了，”他顿了顿，显然进行了一些思想斗争，不过那也没花几秒，“操我，但别进去那里，你应该明白的。”

索尔根知道阿扎尔的防备——如果有的话——也已经彻底溃散，他的身体明明白白地告诉自己，也许是发情期的混乱在搅弄他哥哥的大脑，也许他真的在希望索尔根的进入，但不论是哪一种，他的皮肤又开始冒汗，他觉得好热，仿佛被发情期影响的不仅仅是阿扎尔一个人。

6.

阿扎尔现在在他的身下，上半身穿着那件样式简单的睡衣，下半身却已经赤裸，他正用那只纹着玫瑰的手臂遮住自己的眼睛，索尔根恶劣地想要拉开它，但更害怕面对手臂后被遮起的眸子，那里面会是怎样的光景，也许他现在还不能去猜测一二。

“哥哥，我，我先用手...你知道的，我不想让你觉得太疼。”

索尔根提醒他自己的存在，自己的身份，和自己即将要做的事，然后俯下身去，将手指向对方身后送去。当指尖碰到那里时，括约肌下意识地推拒着异物的侵入，不过他还是顺利地将手指探了进去，他的哥哥已经湿得不成样子了，情欲的液体顺着大腿内侧流下去打湿了身下的床单，第二个手指随后也成功进入，几乎是同时，他便听到了来自阿扎尔的一小声戛然而止的呜咽，他又试着加了一根手指，他的哥哥就像个玩偶一样听话地作出了令自己满意的反应。这几乎让索尔根产生一些阴暗的念头，是Alpha的掌控和征服感在作祟，他甚至想试着就这样直接打开他的哥哥，但他还是忍住了，再怎么样也不能让他的哥哥受伤。

分不清是索尔根的手指滚烫还是阿扎尔的内壁滚烫，连着指端的血管通往心脏，沿途的一切都要被欢愉的烈火吞噬，而当由着性子任性摸索的人找寻到了某个能让年长的人迫近崩溃的一点时，指尖引发的连锁反应足够可爱，他的哥哥扭动着腰尖叫了出来，然后用发红的眼睛看着索尔根，索尔根也看着他，血缘带来的背德感早就被吞噬一空，剩下的只有原始的欲望。

索尔根再靠近了一些，他的手臂现在紧贴着阿扎尔的大腿内侧，它们不停地在为身体内敏感点被碾压而颤抖着，由下而上肌肉好看地绷紧，像是带球到达禁区前准备临门一脚时的状态。

而对方确实就要高潮了，阿扎尔已经没办法控制那些呻吟从嘴边漏出，他不再因为年长两岁而努力克制着放荡，他妥协、投降在奔腾的赤裸欲望下，哪怕在他身体里搅弄的手指属于他的弟弟，或许，更是因为如此，所有的刺激被百倍放大，他不受控制地压低着腰迎合索尔根用四根手指模仿抽插的动作，他纵容，溺爱，接受一切，最后咬着自己的手掌在他弟弟的注视下射了出来。索尔根有些发蒙，他看着哥哥滴落在小腹上的液体，思维突然放空，他想到年长的比利时人的射门动作，总是那么大，总是能让人提前知晓，偶尔刁钻又无可奈何。

释放过后的阿扎尔瘫在床上不停地喘着气，他用手背贴着汗湿的额头，似乎要让这一块的温度降下去以达到可以思考的程度，两次高潮让他大汗淋漓，看起来狼狈不堪，发情期使得欲望很快卷土重来，不知餍足，他察觉到此，懊恼地轻哼了一声，用膝盖蹭了蹭仍然在他双腿间的索尔根，“可以了，索尔根，操进来。”他又一次用了这样直白而粗暴的词语，而在旁边不言不语的索尔根脸上红成一片，眸子里燃烧的却是得偿所愿的隐秘火焰，他就像个好弟弟，乖顺地褪下衣物，分开那双仍然在微微颤栗的双腿，挺身给了他哥哥现在最需要的东西。

7.

热。

进入的一瞬间，索尔根感受到的只有这个，而其余的思绪都被“我进入了哥哥”这样的念头占据，让他无暇去感受这一刻其它的美好。热是直接的冲击，他哥哥的身体内部烫得惊人，并且柔软而紧致，完美地包裹着他年轻疯涨的欲望。他到底是没有经历过任何情事的懵懂Alpha，不受控制，忘记温柔，性器完全埋入后便立刻像个等不及的孩子一样，拆开他刚刚到手的礼物一探究竟——索尔根抓着他哥哥的腰立刻开始了抽插。

“等啊...等等，索尔根...”

索尔根听到阿扎尔被猝不及防的顶弄逼得拔高的声音，他心一颤，这次没有听话，而是埋头继续，甚至故意将进入的动作做到粗暴的程度，性器狠狠地一下子顶至Omega那处紧闭的腔口。阿扎尔猛地仰起头，却没有发出任何声音，只是浑身细微地颤抖，眼角被撞出一些眼泪，然后他用力地去抓索尔根的手。索尔根会在腔口处停下来，似乎是在让阿扎尔缓和过载一般的快感，而当他感觉到哥哥回神后对自己的性器游曳在那处能孕育生命的地方时本能地向后缩去，他便又知晓地退后，谨慎地保持着最后的底线，又或者，是在作一次次的试探。

意识在肉体碰撞的声音中被拉扯而去，索尔根抬起阿扎尔的一条腿，从侧面又一次更深更可怕地操进去，混沌一片的脑袋里不断地回想着那些荒唐时候从录像里学会的取悦技巧，然后玩心大起地拿来一个一个在他的哥哥身上试验，让他惊奇的是似乎什么都能逼出他哥哥啜泣一样的呻吟，他叫起来完全不像大了自己两岁的人，平日低沉嗓音会随着撞击变得甜腻缠绵，在这时看起来又太敏感且格外脆弱，一触即溃。

索尔根仗着自己的腰腹力量，架起阿扎尔的腿，一次次摆动将性器向对方体内的敏感点攻去，怎么也听不够耳边的呻吟，他的呼吸变得粗重，却因为心中揣有永远无法启齿的念头，此时也能看似冷静地看着哥哥被情欲染红的脸，看着他紧皱的眉头，看着对方失焦的眼，看着张开的唇，和其中偶尔能见的粉红色潮湿的舌尖，年长的比利时人将呻吟变得急促且放浪，这意味着属于对方的第三次高潮也很快到来。

又是一阵液体的喷射，阿扎尔抽着气呜咽，显得很委屈，嘴里喃喃自己竟然是那个率先缴械的人，索尔根笑了，哥哥在这种地方也在暗自较劲，高潮后的内壁抽搐着紧紧绞住他还未射精的性器，似乎非得逼着自己也赶紧交代才不至于失了面子，而索尔根确实也快到了。

“哥哥，我可以射在里面么？”索尔根语气温顺，他问，知道只是射在肠道里会被他好脾气的哥哥接受的，果不其然，阿扎尔对此几乎是立刻点头，语调懒洋洋的，三次高潮让这个Omega昏昏欲睡，显然困扰他的发情期也已经临时渡过，“随你，我先睡一会儿哦。”

索尔根顿了几秒才知道阿扎尔此时并没有和他开玩笑，他很快看到他的哥哥已经闭上了眼，也不管有根东西还在他体内，就要这样睡过去，Alpha的本能让他对Omega这近乎忽视的态度感到些许烦躁，但他马上就把这些情绪压下，知道这更像是一种对他的信任。

可惜。

索尔根的手轻轻地抚摸过阿扎尔的大腿，阿扎尔轻哼了一声，却没有睁开眼睛，那双手随后沿着腹股沟向上触摸到了对方的小腹，最后桎梏住接下来可能会剧烈挣扎的腰，挺身，仍然插在对方体内的性器前端轻而易举地就滑进了早就在性事中打开的属于Omega的腔口。

“索——嗯！你在干什么！别...别——”

既然已经出格到这个地步，索尔根早已抛去一切理智，却也心惊胆战，他毫不迟疑地压低身体凑上前向他的哥哥去索取一个吻，牙齿碰撞在一起，柔软的唇堵住了所有即将袭向他的刺人言辞，他不想听到拒绝的话，不想听到哥哥对他的这段感情用上任何形容词。

索尔根在Omega那个比肠道更为柔软的地方咬着牙抽插几下，最后成结射精。

在接下来等待结消退的过程中，索尔根看到阿扎尔抿着唇哭了，也许是因为Omega被成结标记的本能反应，也许是一肚子的精液让他难受，总之他不相信他的哥哥会因为别的原因脆弱至此，他从没看过他哭——更何况是因为自己而哭，自己做了所谓的“错事”。

最后，索尔根还是开了口，他伸手擦去了哥哥的那些眼泪，没有收到任何反抗，也许这是个好兆头，阿扎尔会沉默地原谅这一切。他不知道自己的表情是怎么样的，是不是足够痛苦，如果足够痛苦就好了，因为他害怕内心的一丝喜悦会在嘴角暴露，即使标记会被洗去，但他的哥哥现在是独属于他的，在此时，他们比世界上的任何一个人都要无限地靠近对方。

“对不起，哥哥。”索尔根低头道歉，但并没有悔意。

“你怎么也哭了，索尔根，”阿扎尔只是温和地这样对他说，年长的人想要抬起手去碰碰弟弟的脸颊，但伸到空中的手又收回，索尔根为此心惊，“你去问队医拿一下药吧，我不想...”

剩下的话不用说，两个人都明白，索尔根心彻底地凉了下来，完全没有考虑会不会因此被队医斥责一顿赛前放纵，他不敢再看阿扎尔，非常不争气地夺门而去，背影可以说得上是落荒而逃，所以在关门的那一瞬间错过了某人上扬的嘴角和发亮的眼睛。

8.

索尔根回来时，阿扎尔没有像他意料中的睡过去——如果哥哥睡过去了，也许醒来他们就能冷静下来好好谈谈这件事了——而是浑身赤裸地站在床铺边。索尔根一愣，他先是就着月光看清了哥哥身上他留下的情色痕迹，心里又开始发热，但视线一转，哥哥脚边属于自己的行李箱让他又浑身一僵近乎窒息，它被打开了，里面的东西有翻动过的痕迹，而最深最黑暗的角落里，那个他用来藏起一切犯罪证据的小口也被打开了。

索尔根觉得现在躺在阿扎尔脚边的行李箱就是自己，被赤裸坦诚残忍地刨开，里面藏得都是不可告人的秘密。阿扎尔找到了那瓶早先被自己藏起的抑制剂，他的哥哥知道今夜的一切都是有所预谋的了。意识到这一点，索尔根几乎站立不稳，他向后退了几步，手里的药瓶摇摇晃晃发出提醒的声音，这让本就无法呼吸的空气更加沉闷。

“你看起来又要哭了，索尔根，”阿扎尔将手里的抑制剂扭开，摇摇晃晃地走进索尔根，他走得很不顺畅，腿筋受伤是一回事，身后的酸痛又是一回事，“索尔根，你从分化出性别后就想操我，想标记我，想占有我，我一直都知道，”索尔根听到他的哥哥恶魔一样凑在他耳边数落他的罪状，说着他内心下流又可耻的欲望，“你会拿着我的衣服自慰，然后情不自禁地叫我的名字。我提醒过你要锁门，不过我没告诉你，隔着墙壁你的所有动静我都能听清。”索尔根觉得现在他就要立刻死去了，那个凶手仰头喝下了手中造成这一切的元凶——那瓶被他藏起用来制造他的哥哥不受控制的发情的抑制剂——歪过头给了垂死的他一个怜悯似的吻，将那些晶莹的液体碰落在他的唇边。他下意识地舔了舔唇，然后看到他的哥哥狭促的眯起眼睛，对自己接下来不可置信的表情灿烂地笑起来。

“是的，里面只是水而已，亲爱的索尔根，只是水。”然后，他的恶作剧成功的哥哥接过他手里的药，却没有立刻打算吃下去，而是轻快地唱起了歌，歌曲他无比熟悉，是这次入选国家队时他随口哼的那首歌，那首情歌。

_Je viens du ciel et les étoiles entre elles_

_我来自天空 那里的星星_

_Ne parlent que de toi_

_都只谈论你_

End


End file.
